


second chance, first impression

by deuteroscopies



Series: the prophet and the king [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Immobilization, Love at First Sight, M/M, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Switching, Temporary Amnesia, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deuteroscopies/pseuds/deuteroscopies
Summary: Ephram and Freddie visit one of Soapberry Springs' many magical festivals, where they partake in a magical potion that makes them temporarily forget who they are. Doesn't stop their attraction to each other, though.
Relationships: Freddie Watts/Ephram Pettaline
Series: the prophet and the king [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551673





	second chance, first impression

**Author's Note:**

> > Freddie Watts = Tom Hardy FC, Ephram Pettaline = Boyd Holbrook FC. These stories are set in the supernatural town of Soapberry Springs, in the Pacific Northwest. Freddie is a fairy con man from London, with cobalt-coloured dragonfly wings and silver fairy dust, who has a Japanese Chin familiar named Oliver; Ephram is a witch from impoverished East Kentucky who shares his body with a demon called Anaxis and has green magic of his own.
>> 
>> [the prophet and the king 'verse tumblr](http://theprophetandtheking.tumblr.com/)   
> 

They’d come to the Festival separately, at various times – since it ran over multiple days – which meant that Ephram got a thrill out of spotting Freddie in the throngs. For a moment or two all he could do was watch, admiring the way that his fairy deftly maneuvered closer to some people, further away from others. Ephram thought it looked as if Freddie had a magnet deep inside him, repelled from some and attracted to others. He idly patted his stomach as he loped along a path to intersect with Freddie’s, murmuring, “I must have a real strong magnet in me,” with great satisfaction.  
  
Once he reached Freddie, Ephram wrapped his arms around the man, half clambering onto him like an excited bloodhound. “I found you,” he declared cheerfully, licking at Freddie’s temple. “We’re gonna have some fuckin’ fun, you’n me. Didja know the last time a fair came through town, Ruby and me met for the first time?” He grinned against Freddie’s skin. “Fucked for the first time, too. Maybe she told you bout it.”  
  
Without giving any time for Freddie to answer, Ephram held up a green cactus flask, holding it carefully as he unscrewed the top. “Ow,” he said as he pricked himself on one of the flask’s short, sharp spines anyhow. “Might as well get started right away, darlin’ Freddie of mine.” Ephram took a deep draught, then held it to Freddie’s lips.  
  
Freddie saw Ephram coming right at the same moment his witch threw his arms around him, almost knocking him off his feet; and for the first time in days, all he felt was happy. He laughed, reaching up to throw his arms around Ephram in turn; leaning in to the lick at his temple, and then turning his head to steal a proper kiss. “Hello, love,” he grinned.  
  
“Clearly you’re better at this game than I am,” Freddie teased, “I’ve been looking for you for the better part of an hour. But I’m more than ready for some fun, sweetheart. I rather think we’ve earned it.”  
  
He let out a little growling chuckle when Ephram mentioned his first encounter with Ruby - remembering the way she’d told the story, and how much he wished he’d been there to see it - just about to answer that she had, and that maybe Ephram was just destined to get lucky at carnivals, because Freddie was in a very ‘yes’ sort of mood - when suddenly Ephram was holding up an odd little flask made of cactus, taking a long pull and then pressing it to Freddie’s lips so he could do the same.  
  
 _Well, let the fun begin_ , the fairy thought, mimicking Ephram’s tug on the bottle as his lover held it for him. He drank deeply, aware that it was magical as soon as it hit his tongue, but swallowing anyway; his trust in Ephram strong and unshakable, confident that whatever this was, if Ephram wanted them to try it, then it would be worth it.  
  
His vision swam, and a wave of sound - noises both current and remembered - swelled to crescendo. And when that wave had crashed and ebbed away again, Freddie wasn’t even aware of everything it had taken with it.  
  
“Mayhap I can sense you in a crowd,” Ephram grinned, teasing back. “Since you’re my fairy and all. I ain’t a jealous man but I do get possessive over what belongs to me.” There was a clear difference to Ephram: he wouldn’t get twisted over who Freddie spent his time with – it would be cruel to make a creature like Freddie who was born to be admired feel bad for indulging in it – but at the same time, Ephram liked to know that he had some ownership over Freddie. Ruby, too. He was Southern enough to consider them his man, his woman, no matter what else they all got up to. Possessiveness translated into wanting to make sure they were both happy and safe and feeling loved; Ephram never could shake the idea that as a man in a relationship, his duty was to provide those things.

Freddie had felt his heart swell and his temperature increase, warmed in all the ways he could be by the notion of belonging to Ephram like that; of being claimed by him. He wanted that possessiveness nurtured, and encouraged; wanted Ephram to never be shy about expressing it. “Good,” he’d said, smiling softly, “Don’t let me forget it, yeah?”  
  
Freddie didn’t believe in monogamy. To his way of thinking, physical pleasure and love usually existed as distinctly separate entities, and only when you were very, very lucky did they converge; so he’d never object to any dalliance his witch chose to explore - but he’d have been lying if he’d said he didn’t want to be first - along with Ruby - in Ephram’s affections.  
  
He and Ruby would share his body willingly, but Ephram’s heart was an entirely different matter.  
  
When the cactus drink hit his belly. Ephram grabbed onto Freddie as they both reeled from the effect, blinking back into the present with a frown and a vigorous shake of his head. “Whoo,” he said. “That was….”  
  
Ephram trailed off, looking down at the man he was holding. A man looking like a fantasy, groomed like a prize cat with clothes and hair impeccable, with muscles that made his mouth water, with a mouth that … well, Jesus, Ephram didn’t want to dwell on the shape and lusciousness of that mouth. “Hey there,” he said, voice low and syrup-warm. “Who are you?” As the question left his mouth, Ephram frowned, letting go and stepping back slightly. “As a matter of fact, who the hell am I?”  
  
Once all the noise in Freddie’s head had died away, and his eyes had refocused on the handsome man whose arms he was wrapped in, all the fairy was left with was a state of vague arousal and confusion. “Hello yourself,” he murmured, taking in the deceptive strength of the body he was pressed against, the messy blond hair, and warm eyes; that accent traveling down his spine in a slow burn. “I’m…”  
  
He frowned when he realized he didn’t have a clue who he was, and his consternation only deepened when the man let him go and stepped away from him. “I’m afraid I can’t tell you,” Freddie said; then carried on hopefully, “-but obviously we know each other… Unless you think you make a habit of holding perfect strangers like that?”  
  
“Darlin’, for a perfect stranger who looks like you, I’d make a habit of damn near anything.” Ephram usually would have smiled with such a comment, the product of his easy-going Southern charm, but in this tabula rasa state of mind, he didn’t. He delivered the words with a deliberate, assured tone, as if he’d examined and appraised Freddie and found that he was quality merchandise. Reaching out again, Ephram took Freddie’s chin in his hand and turned his face this way and that, looking down his long nose at the fairy.  
  
“You’re beautiful as fuck, but likely you know that already, huh, princess?” Now Ephram did smile, confident and indulgent. “You hold yourself like you damn well know how goddamn breathtaking you are. Now is that a natural gift, or did you have to study and practice to be so good at it?”  
  
Freddie had accepted the hand on his face without protest, his shoulders squared as he was looked over; his body responding to the treatment, and more specifically, to the approval. He honestly had no idea how he looked anymore, but he had no trouble believing that he was beautiful, or deserving of praise. Modest protestations to the contrary hadn’t even occurred to him.  
  
Not much had occurred to him, as a matter of fact, when Ephram had been touching him, except that he wanted it to continue. But for now, he just smiled back, teasing and flirtatious. “I suppose I must,” he said, “-but maybe you’re the one who likes me to revel in it, eh? Maybe…,” he leaned a little closer, dropping his voice to a purr, “…I had to be taught.”

Groaning when Freddie murmured those evocative words in his ear, _maybe i had to be taught_ , Ephram readily confessed, “Now that’s a mental image that’s gonna keep me warm at nights, pretty thing. You got taught how to be a…” He grasped for the right word, finally catching and coming up with, “A courtesan? Huh? They could see it in you from the start.” These were dangerous waters even for supposition and fantasy, but Ephram had a feeling in his gut about it. He remembered things, but they were faceless and placeless, memories with the serial numbers filed off.

“Whatever I am,” Freddie murmured, smiling provocatively, “-I have a feeling that I’m very, very good at it, don’t you?” He pressed a hand to Ephram’s chest, wanting to feel the warm, dark rumble of that voice every single way that he could. “I mean, you could see it in me too, yeah? My need to please…”

Ephram was about to go on, expounding on his thoughts, but then he stopped with a frown. “I should have a name,” he decided. “And since I can’t recall one for myself, I’m gonna say you can call me … Heron.” He nodded, pleased with his choice. “You need to tell me what you’re called,” Ephram demanded, curving his big hand around the side of Freddie’s neck as he leaned in, the tip of his nose ghosting against Freddie’s temple. “So’s I can call you by it when I’m fuckin’ you so hard you don’t remember it your own damn self.”  
  
Freddie felt a little shiver of pleasure at the touch of Ephram’s hand; at the enticing size of that body, and the easy confidence inherent there, that said Ephram knew he could have whatever he wanted. And when he was instructed to choose a name, the fairy murmured, “Heron, love, you can call me anything you like…” turning his head just enough that their lips were nearly brushing, “…but I think Rex will do.”  
  
Moving his hands to Ephram’s belt, Freddie mouthed at the witch’s jaw. “Though the sooner you make me forget it again, the happier I’ll be.”  
  
He pressed closer, kissing softly at Ephram’s neck. “Because I need to be fucked, yeah?” he breathed, “You can see that… And I need you to do it, darling. Hard, just like you said.”  
  
“Now is that Rex like the king or the dog, sweetheart?” Ephram asked breezily, dragging his knuckles down the man’s spine and then up again, grasping the back of his neck as if he were livestock. Without the burdens and restrictions of his remembered experiences, this was the Ephram that was left: a man with dark desires and slow, firm-planted assurance that his brand of forthright sexual advances would be met with capitulation. Freddie, even with his mind in a fog, had pegged it accurately, and was now the focus of it. “Anyhow,” Ephram said with a wolfish grin, “it don’t matter one way or t’other, baby. By the time I’m done with you, king and dog are gonna seem the same danged thing.”  
  
Rex’s eagerness, Ephram decided, should be rewarded. He shouldn’t be made to wait for his reward for outright begging for Ephram to fuck him, and to tell the truth, Ephram wasn’t keen on prolonging the foreplay neither. “Get on in there and get your clothes off,” Ephram ordered, giving Freddie a firm but gentle shove in the direction of one of the gauzy, perfumed tents set up for private encounters. He followed close on Freddie’s heels, undoing his big copper belt buckle, saying, “–and you best tell me quick where your lines are, boy, so’s I don’t gotta waste time finding out as I go.”  
  
Whoever this man was, there was something about him, something strong, that Freddie craved. Something that inspired a sense of trust - however little sense it made to feel it - and the fairy felt sure that couldn’t have resisted him if he’d wanted to.  
  
And he didn’t. Rex didn’t want to resist him at all.  
  
He made a low, satisfied noise in the back of his throat as Heron’s knuckles moved up and down his spine, setting off little bursts of fireworks under his skin when those same big knuckles scraped against the joints of his wings. The easy obscenity of it - the entitlement of treating someone else’s body as your own personal property - made Freddie’s cock harden in his trousers. And when that big hand settled, warm and unyielding on the back of his neck, as though he _belonged_ to him - and maybe he did; Freddie certainly couldn’t remember one way or the other - all he knew was that it felt right; this ownership. It felt like muscle-memory.  
  
And strangely, it felt somehow like a two-way street.  
  
The fairy smiled up at Ephram, and licked his lips. “I’m sure even kings can be made to sit up and beg when the occasion calls for it,” he said, before allowing himself to be motivated into the tent, pushing aside the falls of material hanging there to give the illusion of privacy, and stepping into the center of the makeshift room, already pulling off his shirt.  
  
He dropped it at his feet, unfolding his wings, his eyes holding Heron’s steady; only confidence and pride inherent in his carriage as he continued to shed his clothes. “I don’t care for pain, or blood, and I like being able to breathe,” he said plainly, with the conviction of someone who knew they were desired and therefore had nothing to prove, and no concessions to make to insecurity, “-otherwise…do anything you like. As long as you do it well.”  
  
Everything removed, abandoned along with his shirt, Freddie stood there, in front of Ephram, and wrapped his hand around his semi-hard cock, stroking himself slowly.  
  
He smiled. “But I don’t think that’s going to be a problem here.”  
  
“Ain’t you the goddamn cutest lil junebug,” Ephram said admiringly when Rex hinted that he didn’t mind being pliant, and then instantly went on to prove it by sashaying into the tent and proceeding to strip off his clothes. What Ephram didn’t expect were the wings that snapped into view; not a damp, cramped unfurling, but a crisply sexy unfolding that made his mouth instantly start to water. “Jesus Christ,” he said, one hand unconsciously rubbing over his abdomen as he drank in the sight of Rex naked. Beautifully, unselfconsciously naked, the thrum of his stained-glass wings highlighting the irresistible contrast between firmly muscled body and lacy fairy wings.  
  
“Well awright, then,” Ephram said, and with one long step he’d closed the space between them, wrapping his big hand over Freddie’s on his cock. “I like a lil pain and blood,” he said easily, voice gliding and low, “but honey, it ain’t mandatory. You got more than enough here–” his hand tightened on Freddie’s prick, “–to keep me occupied. And oh, Rex … I do it well.”  
  
With a crooked grin, Ephram opened his jeans just enough to take his cock out, heavy belt buckle clanking gently from the motions. “Tell me bout yourself,” he breathed as he spit in his palm and then took them both in hand, the warm spittle spreading easily. With his other hand Ephram rubbed along Freddie’s side, pressing in hard to feel his ribs as if the fairy were livestock he was thinking of purchasing. It was the same casual possessiveness as before, and Ephram made an approving sound when Freddie’s cock thickened and hardened more as it rubbed against his.  
  
Starting to fuck into the tunnel of his hand, Ephram moved his touch from Freddie’s side to his back, pinching gently at the seam of his wings, that fleshy ridge where they attached to his body. “You like that, baby?” he purred. “Because if you do, Rex, I might just wanna stick my cock between those amazing wings and see what it feels like.”  
  
As he stood there, naked, basking in Ephram’s appreciation of his body, Freddie was struck by a strange sense of deja vu - that he’d had this experience before, in another time and place. That he’d seen that look in those eyes, and felt the same glorious sense of pride and accomplishment that he did now for putting it there - but then it was gone again. Just a flash, nothing more; and the fairy promptly forgot all about it.  
  
The hand on his cock was a little distracting.  
  
He made a throaty noise of encouragement as Heron stroked him, rolling his hips into the motion, and he murmured, “Well, that’s good then. Because I’m sure you can find a hundred volunteers to suffer at those beautiful hands, darling…but not one of them will fuck you like I can.”  
  
“And besides…” he breathed, “-pain’s a very relative thing. I never said you can’t make me _ache_ , love.”  
  
Freddie watched with a greedy smile as Ephram took out his cock, his own prick twitching at the sight of it - imagination already conjuring all the ways that cock could take him apart - tipping his head back and moaning when Ephram wrapped his hand around the both of them together.  
  
“What can I tell you that you don’t already know?” the fairy asked, his voice already becoming labored. “What do you want to know, hm? Who I am? Who I was? Or just how much I want that cock of yours…” The truth, of course, was that the fairy didn’t have the first clue about himself. It was all gone; washed away like it had never existed at all. But somehow, that didn’t bother him.  
  
He knew he could just make something up in its place. And then that would be who he was. Easy as pie.  
  
Ephram’s grip on his side had the same glorious sense of possession that all his other touches did, and - moving with the slick slide of Ephram’s hand and the drag of velvet skin as they rubbed together, his hands coming up to grasp Ephram’s shoulders - Freddie smiled.  
  
“I imagine I’m bought and paid for, sweetheart, just like you said. But if I’m not yours, then more’s the pity.” He leaned up to bite at Ephram’s lower lip. “Would you like me to be? What would you do to me if I was, I wonder?”  
  
But then his mouth fell open when Heron pinched his wing, and he let out a groaning whimper of need. Nodding that _yes he did like it_ , his eyes glazed with lust, Freddie said, “Do it. Just keep touching me like that and I’ll never tell you no.”  
  
Whether it was because Freddie was a fairy or simply more perceptive, he picked up on that deja vu where Ephram did not. All that was going through Ephram’s mind was dismantling this beautiful creature and putting him back together again, bringing them both to a mindless, fucked-out, utterly satiated place. And the jump of Rex’s gorgeous, curved cock in his hand sure as hell promised that he’d be along for the ride.  
  
“I can make you ache,” Ephram nodded, licking his lips. “In all sorts of wonderful ways, Rex.” He ran his thumb over the sticky head of Freddie’s cock, pushing the tip briefly against the leaking slit there, before resuming his firm steady pace in jerking their pricks together.  
  
He laughed, pleased, at Freddie’s suggestions of what secrets he should let slip, knowing that there was no actual background to tell, that they were both in this hazy intoxicating place of anonymous sex together. “No, darlin’, you ain’t gotta tell me how much you’re panting for my dick,” Ephram said, snatching a kiss that was more like a taste, swiping his tongue into Freddie’s luscious mouth. “You could tell me what’s your type for starters. There was a fleet of pretty lil twinks swarmin’ round outside, y’know.” He was just curious, really; Ephram had no doubts in his own tastes when it came to fucking men and being fucked, but any queer men he’d met in Soapberry were definitely bottoms. And with Ephram being six-foot-two and broad-shouldered, lean-hipped, and possessed of big strong hands and a matching libido, those other men never entertained any notions of putting him on his knees or his belly.  
  
Rex, though. Ephram had a feeling that he might be the well-rounded sort.  
  
Freddie wrinkled his nose at the notion of twinks, still rolling his hips steadily as Ephram worked them. “I’m interested in men, not boys, darling,” he murmured, “Whether I’m being fucked or doing the fucking, I like to feel a little power there, yeah?” He leaned up to mouth at Ephram’s jaw again, “I expect to have my turn with you later…”

The sweetly filthy fantasy that Freddie went on to spin made Ephram groan in pleasure, leaning back at the hips slightly so he could watch the sight of their shafts held together in his hand, pushing free and then sinking back. “I _want_ you,” Ephram said, suddenly, savagely. “I paid for you, yeah, that’s how it went. I’ll brand that sweet ass of yours so good you’ll never be satisfied with no other man. You’re gonna be so fuckin’ hungry for my cock that you’ll be begging for it the minute you see me from now on, Rex, that’s what I’m gonna do to you.”  
  
There was nothing in the tent but a magicked washbasin and a table with a cloth on it. That was more than enough for Ephram. Letting go of their cocks, his own slapping against his belly and leaving a string of precum there, Ephram took off his belt and then shucked the rest of his clothes. “You’re gonna be a good boy for me, Rex,” Ephram said. “Stand still.” He looped the belt around Freddie’s hips, pushing the fairy’s stiff sex against his stomach and then buckling it down there. “That pretty cock of yours only gets touched when I say so. Don’t want you gettin’ distracted from what I’m doin’ to you, y’hear?”  
  
When the rest of what Freddie had to say got Heron’s blood up so quickly, inspiring an expression of exactly the sort of raw virility that appealed to him, the fairy couldn’t help the wicked smile tugging at his lips. “That’s right, love; get your money’s worth. Fuck me so that no other man’ll ever be enough…so that you’re the only thing I want…”  
  
He bucked harder into the tight channel of Ephram’s fist, letting out a frustrated whine when the other man let go; but he was distracted again quickly by the hum of excitement burning low in his belly when Ephram began to strip. Freddie drank him in greedily, his thoughts a swirl of competing desires - and did as he was told when Ephram instructed him to stand still.  
  
The belt surprised him a little when he saw it, but as soon Ephram buckled it into place - holding Freddie’s cock tight against his belly, forbidding him access - a pearl of precome beaded at the tip, rolling slowly down the shaft.  
  
Freddie looked up at Ephram with lust-blown eyes and breathed, “You have my undivided attention.”  
  
Freddie’s utter disdain of twinks had Ephram laughing, eager in his agreement of Freddie’s assessment. “Ain’t no fun if the action’s all one way,” he said as he shoved the cloth off the table and urged Freddie up onto it, lifting him some. The fairy was good and solid, but Ephram had never lost any of the heavy working muscle from his days in the coal mine and doing manual labour, and it didn’t take much effort for him. Getting Freddie settled, seated at the edge, Ephram put his hands against the man’s thighs and gave an open-mouthed grin. “I like a man with a lil more substance my own self.” He slithered to one knee for a moment so he could slurp the precome from Freddie’s cock before standing up again, a butterfly alighting on a flower before flying off.  
  
“I ain’t gonna drag it out, Rex,” Ephram promised, mashing the palm of one hand against Freddie’s trapped cock so the head was pushed against his belly, twisting his hand there. “I got a mighty need to cum inside you, feel what it’s like with that tight ass milking every last drop from my cock. But I’m…” Ephram paused, thinking, and then said with a faintly manic cheerfulness, “Well, I’m what you might call experimental. And you seem like to be a good sport, Rex, a mighty good sport when it comes to the carnal pleasures of life.”  
  
All the while that he was talking, Ephram was rubbing Freddie’s body all over with hands dipped in oil that the magicked washbasin produced, making him smell like sandalwood, golden skin taking on a rich sheen. His strong hands kneaded Freddie’s muscles until they were lax, warmed, and then he pushed Freddie down onto the table, leaving his legs hanging off the end. “Don’t be afeared of me, now, Rex darlin’,” Ephram murmured, pinching under the ridge of Freddie’s cockhead. “Just you hold still for me.”  
  
With that, he began wrapping the heavy white linen tablecloth over Freddie’s body, under the table and up again, binding him down from throat to navel, leaving him free from the neck up and hips down. There was enough length and the fabric so thick that it held Freddie immobilized, arms pinned at his sides. Ephram lifted and bent Freddie’s legs, helpfully bracing his heels against the edge of the table, and kissed the inside of one knee. “All mine,” he said with satisfaction. “To do what I want with, right, Rex? I’m sure I paid that much for you.”

When Ephram had announced himself as experimental, telling Freddie not to be afraid of him, to just hold still, the fairy’s cock was already aching for the sweet touch of the other man’s tongue again - for anything it could get from him - muscles loose and lazy; and the idea of any sort of trepidation was absolutely the last thing on Freddie’s mind.  
  
Even when Ephram began binding him down to the tabletop - leaving him vulnerable, and exposed…and leaking more than ever.  
  
In fact, Freddie just smiled up at him, huffing out a throaty chuckle, all challenge and bedroom eyes, as his legs were lifted to the edge of the table. “All yours, darling,” he breathed, “So make it count, yeah?”  
  
Ephram's fingers, dripping with the sandalwood oil, pushed deep into Freddie’s body, twisting and scissoring and pressing until Ephram felt it was good enough. Wiping his fingers wet with oil and musky with the scent from deep inside of Freddie across the fairy's own face, Ephram pulled Freddie’s ankles onto his shoulders and said in a voice that somehow combined kindness with single-minded lust, “Just you hold on, darlin’, while I fuck a load into this sweet cunt of your’n,” and then pushed his rock-stiff cock into Freddie’s body, no hesitation, no waiting.  
  
Groaning, loud and wanton, when Ephram’s fingers breached him, Freddie tried to push back against them, to fuck himself on them, but he couldn’t. The linen held him fast; able only to buck his hips in search of what he wanted, grunting when Ephram brushed the right place, his eyes fluttering closed. “Fucking hell…” Freddie gasped, “-that’s not experimental at all, love. That’s…God…that’s fucking _precision_ …”  
  
Not surprising then that he whined when the fingers left him soon after. He was open and empty, his cock throbbing for attention; and when those same fingers dragged across his face, he chased them, kissing at them as they passed. A moment later though, fingers didn’t matter anymore. Freddie’s ankles were resting on Ephram’s shoulders, and his ass was stretched wide around Ephram’s cock, the deep, forceful drive of those hips making him see stars.  
  
He moaned once, low and filthy, his eyes locked on Ephram’s as he did. “Come on,” the fairy panted, clenching tight around Ephram’s thick, hard prick, and wishing he could reach for him, wanting to drag him close and taste that mouth again, “…fuck me…”  
  
“…show me you’re the only man who knows _how_ …”  
  
“I am, Rex. You ain’t never gonna let another man in this deep, not ever again. Not without thinking of me, and how my cock feels right now–” Ephram turned his head to lick the divot of Freddie’s ankle, the dip on the inside of his foot, and plunged in all the way. With a satisfied groan, he held on to Freddie’s ankle and reached down with his other hand, to where the fairy’s cock was bound tight against his belly. Pearly precome was trailing out in pretty scribbles, and Ephram felt water in his mouth at the sight of it.  
  
Putting his thumb at the edge of the copper buckle, Ephram used it to flick his middle finger hard against the metal, sending reverberations into Freddie’s trapped sex. “Wishing for a lil more action in these parts, I bet,” he said with a wolfish, hungry grin. Scooping two fingers around the head of Freddie’s cock like it was an ice cream cone, Ephram lifted his wet fingers to his mouth, sucking them clean with an obscene slurp.

Though Freddie could no longer remember who he was, or what Ephram was to him, his body didn’t seem to be suffering from the same confusion - it knew exactly what it liked. And what it liked was being used for pleasure. As much, and as intensely, as possible.  
  
Every word out of Ephram’s mouth went straight to the fairy’s cock - left wanting and neglected, strapped up against his belly - and the hum of the rapidly-warming metal after it was struck made him whine from the back of his throat. “I’m fucking wetter than a woman for you,” Freddie groaned, narrowing his heavy-lidded eyes; loving the denial even as it drove him mad, “You know I want your hands on me…”  
  
And no sooner were the words tripping clumsily, breathlessly, past his lips, than Ephram was complying - rubbing the head of Freddie’s red, rigid prick; slicking his fingertips with precome, and sucking them into his mouth. “You teasing bastard…” Freddie growled, the dual sensation of the fucking and the fondling bringing his desperation to a peak, his hips lifting up off the table, chest heaving, “…fuck…”  
  
But the moments that followed dragged him even higher.  
  
The taste seemed to galvanize Ephram, because he gave a loud growl and surged forwards. Doubling Freddie over, whether or not he was ready for it; Ephram darted in to kiss him, licking and sucking sloppily as his hips slammed against Freddie again and again. “You ruined yet, Rex?” he taunted, hands rubbing along the oiled thickness of Freddie’s thighs, bruising out the sent of sandalwood. “You feeling just about ready to follow me everywhere, waiting for when I can give you a taste of my cock?”  
  
The fairy’s insides felt like they were melting around Ephram’s prick, wet warm satin that yielded to every thrust and barrage, and then something happened – Freddie tightened his thighs, maybe, or spread his hips wider, maybe, or clenched down on Ephram’s cock, maybe – and Ephram gave a roaring shout, the slap of his skin against Freddie’s competing with the cry as he pumped the heat of his spunk deep into Freddie’s body. “Yeah, take it, just like that baby, let it all soak right into your fuckin’ guts, Rex, fuckin’ mark you with the smell of me from the inside out, huh?”

Bent double, his muscles protesting, straining as they yielded to Ephram’s strength, Freddie could feel each thrust of the cock inside him deep in his guts, bringing startling waves of pleasure through him as he groaned and panted ‘Yes…yes…fucking yes…’ into Ephram’s mouth. Messy kisses swelled his lips as he was fucked hard, and then harder; squeezing tight before he felt the heat of the other man’s release; Ephram’s strangled roar deafening and perfect in Freddie’s ears.  
  
He kept going until every last drop was spilled, heaving for breath as he lay down on Freddie’s restrained body. “That,” Ephram panted, “was a million times better than I expected.” He kissed Freddie’s mouth, then eased up to unwrap the mummylike tablecloth, remarking, “…let’s see if we can find you someplace to fuck your load into, Rex.”  
  
Freddie's own cock was so hard now it was painful, his balls tight and aching; and when Ephram promised him reciprocity as soon as he was free, the fairy kissed him back fiercely, swearing, “…I’m going to bend you right over this table, love. You’ll feel me every time you sit down for a week, just the same as I will you…”  
  
And as soon as the linen let him go, Freddie pushed up, shoving the fabric away as he reached for Ephram again, grabbing the witch’s bearded face and kissing him hard, instructing him to unbuckle the belt. He waited until Ephram had done as he was told to slide off the table, down onto wobbly legs.  
  
Ephram’s spunk was already oozing out of him by the time he’d taken a few steps, and Freddie reached back behind his balls to gather up as much of it as he could, slicking his cock even more than his own arousal had managed to, and then pushing Ephram up against the table, and down onto it. “Stay there, sweetheart,” he breathed, “My turn now,” working two slippery fingers between Ephram’s cheeks and inside of him. The fairy stretched him just enough to ease the way, then took his fingers back again, leaning closer and kissing Ephram’s shoulder.

Ephram’s fingers had been shaking when he undid the belt from where it was confining Freddie’s cock, still feeling the effects of what had to be one of the best orgasms of his life. Not that he could remember any others, but he was certain beyond a doubt that this would rank without any trouble. He moaned into Freddie’s mouth when the fairy kissed him, hard and intense, and was trying to get his breath back when Freddie shoved him where the man wanted him. Bent over the table like a whore, and that was absolutely fucking fine with Ephram.  
  
“I ain’t going nowhere, Rex,” he promised, his burning cheek pressed against the surface of the table, tensing and then relaxing as Freddie worked his slick, sticky fingers in. “You deserve your turn after taking it from me like that. You get to take me however you damn well want, so make it good.” Ephram had no worries that it would be anything other than good, but being manhandled made the ebbing throb of his orgasm turn over into a gnawing hunger to be filled and used, rode hard and put away yet.  
  
“Your come’s dripping down my thighs, darling…” Freddie murmured, “Ever been fucked hard by the cunt you’ve just bred?”  
  
He didn’t wait for an answer though. It didn’t matter. He just gripped Ephram tight and buried himself balls-deep inside him with a groan; rolling his hips, deep and steady.  
  
Greedy and desperate, and nearly undone by the sweet, clenching heat.  
  
When Freddie spoke, telling Ephram such deliciously filthy things, it made Ephram’s breathing pick up, his skin feeling impossibly hot, itchy. He opened his mouth to reply, to either taunt Freddie or beg to be fucked, but then Freddie thrust into him and Ephram’s vision and tongue went blank. He sank all the way in, one smooth practised stroke that brought his body slap against Ephram’s ass, and then slid without a stutter into the kind of fuck that a man dreamed of.  
  
“Oh, God,” Ephram gasped, then stretched his arms out over the table, crossing them at the wrists and grabbing onto the other edge. “Oh, Jesus, that’s fuckin’ perfect, Rex, don’t stop.” He pushed back against Freddie’s thrusts, moaning, “Open up my cunt, honey, wanna feel you in my throat while my spunk sticks your fuckin’ thighs together, pry them apart again after this and get my tongue into you to clean it all out. C’mon, lemme see what you can do with that gorgeous prick of yours, I can take it, I promise I can.”  
  
The words tumbled out all over each other, mindless and craving as Ephram panted damp circles against the tabletop.  
  
Freddie fucked into Ephram hard and deep, setting a pounding, punishing rhythm because he knew he wouldn’t last long. He’d been brought too close to the edge by everything Ephram had done to him - fucked too well, touched too perfectly - to do anything other than barrel towards his climax with a single-minded focus; spurred on by his needy want for all the filth Ephram kept promising.  
  
“I know you can,” he panted as Ephram pushed back against him, driving his hips harder, the slap of their skin echoing in the quiet of the tent, “-and you’re fucking _going to_ …you’re _mine_ until I tell you otherwise…”  
  
He could barely breathe it felt so good; the hot, sticky slide of each thrust, Ephram’s body grasping like it didn’t want to let him go; his own fingers digging hard enough to bruise as he pulled the already eager witch into each snap of his hips, each plunge of his prick.  
  
“Feels good, doesn’t it?” the fairy murmured breathlessly, “My cock filling you up, stretching you out…you fucking _love_ it… Just like I do. Fucking, being fucked…all of it…you’re a whore, sweetheart, same as me…”

_You’re mine until I tell you otherwise._ That sentiment made Ephram’s whole body jerk, hard, a long snake of a moan spilling from his lips. “Yeah, good,” he whined, feeling the marks being dug into his hips by Freddie’s strong fingers. “Yeah, I belong to you, Rex, you feel so fucking good, I love it, I do, fuckin’ whore is what I am. Just like you. The two of us.” How in the world had they managed to crash into each other at this festival and find themselves so perfectly, unbearably compatible? Ephram lifted his head, moaning and gasping encouragement as Freddie continued to fuck into him like a madman.  
  
Freddie’s thighs were a mess, slick with Ephram’s come and his own sweat, his hole still sweetly stretched and sore from being used, balls drawn up tight and aching - and soon enough, the thought of that tongue licking him clean, the sound of their fucking obscene and glorious in his ears, he came with a groan. Slowing, and then fucking Ephram through each pulsing spurt; finally collapsing down on top of him, pressing kisses to the witch’s sweaty back.  
  
“Fucking hell…” he murmured, barely able to think straight, “…now I’m ruined, love…forever…Jesus Christ…”  
  
The climax of it made Ephram howl, fingers scrabbling against the edge of the table as Freddie shot off into him, then curling into a death grip as they both rode the waves of it together. Bodies slip-sliding in tandem, cresting high and then working down lower, lower, the underside of the swell. “I ain’t been fucked like that in years,” Ephram said finally, when he got his breath back. He reached behind him to splat one big hand against Freddie’s hip, just holding him there for a moment. Unwilling to let go just yet. Which was ridiculous, because they’d just met and had fucked each other to ecstasy, but that didn’t mean anything at the end of the day. Just two strangers who happened to make each other feel good.

Or maybe it had, somehow and somewhere, gone beyond that.  
  
“Rex,” Ephram said quietly, feeling the fairy’s mouth dragging tenderly, damp against his back, “I ... I kind of _am_ ruined forever. Ain’t got no way of dealing with meeting the love of my life and neither of us knowing who we are.” He was glad that Rex hadn’t pulled out yet, that he was still deep inside Ephram’s body for this confession.  
  
Freddie was still buried balls-deep inside Ephram - weak-kneed and exhausted, slumped over the witch’s back; breathing in the smell of him, and kissing his slick, feverish skin - a good two minutes after he’d come. He was getting soft now, soon to slip free whether he liked it or not; but all the same, he stayed where he was, reluctant to leave him.  
  
He didn’t want to put any space between them until he had to - and he was glad that Ephram seemed to feel the same; that big hand still lingering on his hip, holding him where he was.  
  
If they’d been in a bed - or known each other’s names - the fairy supposed that this would have been the afterglow…  
  
But somehow that felt like a strangely inadequate term.  
  
Because this felt… it felt like something. Even if Freddie didn’t know what.  
  
And when Ephram spoke, saying that he’d met the love of his life, Freddie felt an aching warmth unfurl in his chest and steal his breath; want, need, and longing all catching in his throat at once.  
  
Which was ridiculous, because they didn’t know each other at all.  
  
Except…  
  
 _Except_.  
  
Shifting back and pulling out carefully, Freddie drew Ephram up and turned him around, wanting to see his eyes. He looked up at him, his hands falling into an an easy and possessive intimacy that his mind had forgotten, but the rest of him hadn’t - one hand low on Ephram’s hip, holding him close, while the other rested on the curve of his neck and shoulder, fingers dragging through the sweaty tendrils of his hair - and he held his gaze.  
  
“Heron, sweetheart, say that again,” Freddie breathed. “Call me that again, yeah?”  
  
“Don’t think I could call you nothin’ different,” Ephram said, his voice similarly hushed. “Don’t think I could give you up, even after our memories come back. Whoever I was–” he put his hand against Freddie’s back, stroking the well-shaped muscles there, “–I couldn’t be nothin’ now without you. The love of my life.”  
  
It should have sounded ridiculous out loud, now that they were both out of the heady daze of sex, but as the words left his mouth Ephram felt nothing but a deep sense of satisfaction and contentment. Like the words were comfortable on his tongue, like they fit and belonged there. Leaning forward, he pressed his mouth against Freddie’s and breathed them in a warm puff against the fairy’s lips, following that by ducking his head so he could nuzzle against Freddie’s neck and shoulder as if he was marking him.  
  
“You think we know each other out there?” Ephram asked in a hushed voice, nodding at the entrance to the tent. He pressed gentle, needy kisses to Freddie’s skin, savouring the taste of him – clean sweat and crisp cologne, an unctuous voluptuousness to it all – and continued in a wistful, sad tone, “…d’you think we could be this lucky twice?”  
  
Freddie kissed Ephram back, the repetition of the words, ‘the love of my life’, feeding something inside him that he hadn’t known was hungry until now. Something that had gone to sleep when the rest of Freddie’s memories had slipped away, but that knew the witch’s voice when he called it. The fairy tilted his head with a warm sigh as Ephram nuzzled him, inviting him to mark him, and claim him, to make him his now, even if he hadn’t been before.  
  
“I think,” Freddie said softly as Ephram kissed him, finally lifting a hand to touch Ephram’s face, raising his chin so that Freddie could look him in the eye, “…that it’s like you just said, love. Whoever I was, out there,” the fairy gestured at the tent’s doorway, “-doesn’t matter. I’m _yours_ now.”  
  
Freddie kissed Ephram again, his hand stroking Ephram’s cheekbone. “But I think we _must_ know each other - it sounds absurd, but I… _feel_ you, inside me somewhere.”  
  
“So even if we haven’t met yet, we will.” The fairy smiled gently, pulling Ephram’s forehead down to rest against his.

“Love of my life, yeah?”


End file.
